What now
by CamillaBechmann
Summary: This is a short story about Chris and Ashley's relationship after the game. Need to read it. I can't say more - she really love this man. Sorry, english is NOT my first language.


**A/N: A short ChrisAshley story. Set about a month after the game.**

 **Sorry if it suck. I haven't written any fanfictions since 2007 or so and I might be a little rusty. Again- sorry :/**

* * *

Her phone rang for, what she thought was the 10th time that day. She looked at the display to see who it was this time. Chris. She sighed, muted the phone and went back to lay down on her bed. Sure, she missed Chris. She missed everyone, but she was just so scared that seeing them would bring up those terrifying memories of that night, almost a month ago. She was sick and tired of all those interviews from the police, the hospital. Pretty must everyone.

The time flew by and Ashley didn't know for how long she had been looking at the ceiling – thinking.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Ash?" she heard a female voice say from the other side of the door. "Ash, can I come in?"

It took her a few seconds to answer.

"The door is open…"

The door opened slowly and in came Sam.

"Oh my God, Ash. You really look like shit." Ashley chucked. She knew that was Sam's way of trying to be funny.

"Well, hallo to you too!"

Sam walked to Ashley and sat down beside her, on the bed.

"How are you, sweetie?" She then asked, while pulling some hair away from Ashley's face.

"You know, I'm…" Ashley was about to say that she was fine, but really, who was she kidding. It was obvious she wasn't. Non of them were. She had even heard that Emily had moved away, to forget about everything and EVERYONE. Tears started to show in her eyes. She really didn't wanted to cry in front of Sam, but she couldn't hold them back anymore.

"I'm…" she sniffed. "Actually, I'm not O.K. at all…" she paused for a second, before she continued: "I really miss you guys, it's just… I-I- I can't face you. I'm so afraid. I can't just forget about what happened…"

"Ash, you don't have to forget about it. None of us have - and probably never will, but we help each other and we need you to be there too..." Sam placed a hand on Ashley's shoulder and shook her head. "… Chris really needs you – he's freaking out. I swear, if you don't talk to him soon, I think he's going to go crazy!"

"Yeah, that's Chris for you." If you watched closely, you could see a faded smile on her lips.

"I know it has nothing to do with me, but can I ask you a question, Ash?"

Ashley nodded, which told Sam to continue.

"Did something happen between the two of you?"

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked with a curious face.

"Well, something bad, I mean. You always talks with him, whenever you're happy or sad. The two of you never walk for more than one day, without contact and now you won't even answer his calls."

"No… Nothing _bad_ happened. I just…" Ashley's eyes once again found Sam's "I'm freaking out, Sam. What if our relationship won't be as great as before all of this? What if he thinks I'm a crybaby or—or…" She sighed again and put her face in her palms. "If- if anything, I think I like him even more now – if that's possible." Even though she hid her face in her hands, you could still see the shade of red on her ears.

"Arg, this is so embarrassing!"

"Relax, Ash, it's cute – but seriously, talk to him!"

Ashley nodded. "Guess you're right."

"Alright, I gotta go" and with that Sam gave her a big hug. "I'm so glad to see that you're O.K., Ash."

"Mhm, and thanks for the talk."

"I'll see you around!" and with that, the blonde girl walked out of the room – leaving Ashley alone again.

* * *

What now? Should she call Chris? Maybe wait for him to call her again?

' _No, get yourself together, Ash. This is was Sam meant. You have to show him that you care for him too.'_

She took her phone, found Chris' number and called him. It felt like she was waiting like forever for him to pick up his phone. Maybe he was mad at her? She wouldn't blame him if he was. She had practically been ignoring him for a month. She waited a little longer.

"Hello" She heard a sleepy voice say.

"Chris?"

"Oh my God, Ash?!" She didn't had time to response, before he continued: "Ash – Ash, how are you? Are you O.K.? I-I-"

"Calm down, Chris, I'm fine. I'm so sorry for not answering any of your phone call. Guess I just needed some time by myself…" Silence filled the air for seconds.

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry. I should have known that you needed some space – I was just egoistic instead. Wanting to talk to you. To be with you…"

"Stop it" Ashley interrupted. "I'm actually really glad that you tried so hard to talk to me. It shows me that you care."  
"Of course I care for you, Ashley." Chris said with the sweet, but manly, voice that she loved the most.

"I was thinking… Would it be O.K. if I stopped by your apartment in a bit? I could really use some time away from here."

"Yeah sure… you're more than welcome, Ash. So, see ya' soon?"

"You bet!"

She was thankful for her female friend, who had talked some sense into her. It was getting somewhat lonely just sitting in her room, all by herself. She really looked forward to see Chris again.

* * *

After a shower, she found herself standing outside Chris' college apartment. Before knocking on the door, she checked her phone. It was already 9 pm. She knew it was late, but her mom was away for the weekend and Ashley absolutely _did not_ want to stay alone in the house more than necessary. After a quick sigh, she decided to, finally, knock on the door and after a second, the door opened.

There he stood. The handsome man, she fell in love with. He was giving her _that_ cute smile and she felt like she could drown in those sea blue eyes of his.

"Hey, Ash." It was like a whisperer. Almost as if he was thinking it was a dream, and she would disappear if he talked too loud. Instead of responding with words, Ashley swung her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. It caught him by surprise, but after a few seconds, he hugged her back.

"It's so good to see you." She said. Still not facing him. Suddenly a familiar smell came to her. A very manly smell, but with a hint of… chocolate?

"You too…" he responded playing with some of her hair. "Let's go inside. It's too cold here."

Ashley nodded her head and finally released her grip on him.

As they walked inside, she saw Chris limping a little on his leg.

"How's the leg?" she then asked. Chris looked down.

"It's getting better – still hurts, but I'm getting used to it. 'probably heal within the next month or so." Ashley nodded. "So, you want anything to drink? I just made some hot chocolate. I know how much you like it…"

"Sure, I'll love to."

Silence filled the apartment, while Chris made their hot chocolate. Both teens thinking the same thing. _What now?_

"Here you go." The male said, while giving her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks." And with that there were once again silence. Chris took a sit of his cup while looking at Ashley. She looked up and their eyes met. Causing Chris to look back at his cup – blushing.

"I think we both know that we need to talk about what happened…"

"Yeah, you're right…" he then sighed. "Look, I don't want to hear anything, if you're just gonna' say it was a spur-of-the-moment-thing, I-"

"Really, Chris? You think that little of me?" she felt an ache in her chest. That really hurt her. "I would never kiss a guy _just_ because of a spur-of-the-moment-thing or because I wanted to, a least, be kissed by _one_ person, before my death!" she was really upset right now and she could feel the hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "I _kissed_ you because I like _you_. This is not some stupid crush anymore. I really like you…" with that she let her tears fall like crazy and she buried her face in her hands.

Chris didn't like seeing her this way. He knew he had to do something. He had to man-up! Before it's too late.

"I'm sorry, Ash…" He sighed before he continued: "It's just… Not hearing from you for a month made me think that you regretted kissing me. That it was a mistake and you didn't wanted to see me." Chris got up from his chair and went to sit down next to her. He took one of her hands, which made her look at him.

"Sorry Ash… I'm _so_ sorry…" He then embraced her. His hands ran up and down her back and he could feel her relax a little by his touch.

"I didn't come to pick up a fight, y'know." She finally said. "I missed you. A lot."

A smile formed on Chris' lips. "I know." He placed a kiss on her forehead, which made her look at him I shock. Before she could question his gesture, he removed her tears with his thumps. "You look like you could use a goodnight sleep."

She nodded. "Feels like I haven't slept since…" she didn't dare to finish the sentence.

"You can borrow my bed, if you want. I can take the floor." He got up from his sitting position, to find his spare duvet and pillow, but Ashley grabbed his hand.

"We can share the bed." Chris blushed once again and corrected his glasses. "Please?"

He cleared his throat. "If you're O.K. with it." he said, but it was more like a nervous whisper.

They walked hand in hand over to his bed, which was in the other end of the apartment. Chris was the first to climb into bed and he lifted the duvet and told Ashley to lay down beside him. And she did. Neither of them said a word. They didn't need to – not right now a least. Chris put his arm around her and nuzzled his nose into her neck. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this relaxed. Safe. They both knew that they had to talk more in the morning, but this was enough for now. They needed each other's company. Ashley felt her eyes close slowly.

 _She really love this man._


End file.
